


i'll hold your broken heart (so get some rest, darling)

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, theres a break up and no one knows how to react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: First day of the job can be stressful for anyone. Now imagine having to work in the office of your boss's ex-boyfriend. But Jonghyun can survive. Probably.(It doesn't help when he starts to find the boss's ex cute)





	i'll hold your broken heart (so get some rest, darling)

Jonghyun was nervous. It was his first day of his new job, a role at some prestigious company. He had been an intern at a smaller company, until his boss had taken a shine to him and recommended him as a full time worker - now he got to make important phone calls instead of just answering them for other people. 

 

He had tried to dress somewhat appropriately, though the email had been vague about what the company policy for uniform was, so he had opted for a smart casual look, slipping a black blazer over his button up. 

 

Luckily, on arrival, he saw most of the other workers dressed similar to him; and all very intimidating. They seemed to exude confidence, and Jonghyun couldn’t relate. His boss had spoken so highly of him, he didn’t want to rock up and be a disappointment.

 

A tall blond man had offered to take him to section manager’s office after he’d been wandering round like a lost child for an embarassingly long time. “Are you the new guy?” He had asked, looking Jonghyun up and down like he was examining him. 

 

Jonghyun nodded, adjusting the strap of his satchel. “FIrst day.” He said, trying to swallow his nerves. 

 

“Nice.” The blond guy smiled, taking them around a corner. “Here it is.” He said, gesturing to a door with a shiny plaque  _ Kwak Aron, Section Manager.  _ “I’m Minhyun.” He told Jonghyun, reaching forward to shake his hand. “Good luck.” 

 

Then he was left alone in the hall, standing ready to knock on the door. Almost as soon as he had knocked twice the door swung open, and someone dressed in all black rushed out, almost bumping into Jonghyun. His eyes were red rimmed, and Jonghyun was going to ask if he was ok, but within seconds he was gone. 

 

At the door of the office was another man, who was visibly stressed, frowning in the direction the man had left in. He sorted out his expression as soon as he saw Jonghyun, smiling wide and holding out a hand. “Sorry about that.” He said. “Kwak Aron.” He introduced, and Jonghyun nodded like he hadn’t read the plaque. 

 

“Kim Jonghyun.” He replied, smiling nervously at his new boss. “We’ve been talking over email.” 

 

“Of course.” Aron beamed, “It’s your first day. We’ve got your space all ready if you’re ready.” 

 

Jonghyun nodded, trailing after Aron, who started leading him back through the office. The door Minhyun had appeared through when he was offering Jonghyun help was closed now, though through the glass he could see the blond talking to someone. His ‘space’ was next door to Minhyun, a small office already set up with a computer and phone. 

 

“Uh, the previous owner might have left some stuff here, the department switch was very sudden.” Aron said, suddenly seeming very awkward, his eyes unable to focus on one part of the room. “Just bring it to my office. Feel free to personalise it however you want, this place is yours.” 

 

Jonghyun nodded, looking around the small room. It was quite nice, there was even a window looking over a nice view of the city. He could imagine adding a few plants, maybe a picture to go on the desk. Nodding again to himself, he turned to smile at his boss, a bit more confident now. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, bowing, and Aron chuckled a little. 

 

“No need for anything like that around here.” He told Jonghyun. “Anyway, you know where my office is, so come find me if you need anything.” 

 

Jonghyun thanked him again, waiting for him to leave before going to sit on his new chair and experimenting with the levers to adjust height (it was a new level of luxury he wasn’t used to). After a few minutes of messing around Jonghyun remembered that people in the main office could see him, and stopped, looking at his computer. 

 

He remembered that he wouldn’t be able to get into any of the system yet, given it was his first day, and decided to look around for anything he could take to Aron now; his logic deciding that it would be better to get everything now, instead of having to bother his boss several times because he’d found items. 

 

Opening several drawers in his desk, he managed to collect an enamel pin (just a small red love heart), a black hoodie which was very similar to the one the guy who’d rushed out of Aron’s office in, a plastic pocket filled with notes and a photograph of his boss with his arm around someone who looked vaguely familiar. They were looking at each other, not at the camera, and the love in both their eyes made Jonghyun smile softly. 

 

Gathering everything in his arms, Jonghyun stood to make his way to Aron’s office. As he stepped out, he ran into MInhyun, who was with the guy that Jonghyun had seen earlier. “Oh, hi Jonghyun.” Minhyun said, considerably less cheerful than he had been earlier. He looked down at the collection of items being cradled in Jonghyun’s arm and looked over at the guy he was with. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Mr Kwak said I was to take him anything the last guy in my office left behind.” Jonghyun explained, noticing that the guy’s eyes were watering. Suddenly, he recognised him as the other man in the photo of Aron.

 

“I’ll take it.” Minhyun said quickly, not even giving Jonghyun time to reply before he was taking everything off him and dragging the stranger back into his office. Jonghyun blinked a few times, confused, before opting to just go back to his office.

 

He played five or six games of spider solitaire before there was a knock at his office door. At the doorway was Minhyun, looking a little sheepish. “Sorry about earlier.” He apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“It’s fine.” Jonghyun shrugged. “It’s not like it was my stuff.” 

 

Minhyun nodded, looking around the bare office. He was acting a little awkward, a change from his smiley self earlier. It seemed Jonghyun’s office had that effect on people. “So, anyway. We are going for a lunch break now, if you want to join?” 

 

“Sure.” Jonghyun stood, grabbing his bag from the floor next to his desk. “Oh, by the way, could you show me to the tech department after lunch? I need to actually get my computer set up before I can work.” 

 

“You looked busy just then though?” Minhyun said, leading him out and back through the office to the staff kitchen. 

 

“The joys of spider solitaire.” Jonghyun joked, earning a small laugh from Minhyun.

 

“Don’t tell Aron, but I spend way more time on solitaire then I do with clients.” He replied. “We’ll have to have a tournament sometime.” 

 

“Definitely.” Jonghyun grinned, enjoying the feeling of having a friend already. 

 

“Anyway,” Minhyun said as they passed through the kitchen to where everyone ate. “We’re sitting with Dongho and Minki - he used to have your office before he moved departments.” 

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun said, as Minhyun sat down at a table with two very handsome guys - one was muscular, talking with animated arm movements, the other one… it was the same guy that had he had seen leave Aron’s office and outside Minhyun’s.” 

 

“Oh, you must be Jonghyun.” The bigger guy paused in what he’d been saying to the other. “I’m Dongho.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun said, noticing how Minhyun was very quick to take the seat next to Dongho, like he was scared that Jonghyun would try to take it. 

 

“I’m Minki.” The other guy said, moving a box off the seat next to him so Jonghyun could sit there. He looked at Jonghyun, eyes still red rimmed, as he gnawed on his bottom lip. Jonghyun knew that Minki would recognise him from outside the office from earlier, but he might not want to mention it. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun repeated, reaching out to shake his hand. Minki squeezed his hand a little, looking grateful. The four engaged themselves in casual small talk, asking where Jonghyun used to work and other questions about him, until a silence fell over the group as Minki paled. 

 

Confused, Jonghyun turned to look to his left, back through the doorway to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Aron leaning against the doorway, coffee mug gripped tight in one hand. He was looking at them, expression wistful. 

 

“Uhm, I think I’ll get back to work.” Dongho said, shoving the wrappers form his lunch back in the tupperware box he had used. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll join you.” Minhyun said, quickly following after him. He left Jonghyun alone with Minki, who was slowly remembering what Minhyun had promised him just before they’d sat down. 

 

“He said he’d take me to the tech department.” Jonghyun said, stabbing his fork into his lunch. “I guess I won’t get any work done today.” 

 

“I’ll take you.” Minki offered. “It’s on the way to where I need to go anyway.” 

 

“Oh, thanks.” Jonghyun smiled. “Where did you move to?” He asked. “I heard you used to have my office.” 

 

“Yeah.” Minki nodded. “I’ve switched to human relations, so if anyone ever harasses you, come to me!” Minki winced at his own joke. “Of course, no one here would harass you. This team’s nice.” 

 

“I’m not interesting enough to harass.” Jonghyun replied. “They would see the mangas I carry in my briefcase and put a restraining order on  _ me.”  _

 

“Anime fan, huh?” Minki asked, bumping Jonghyun’s shoulder with his own. “And just as I was starting to like you.” He walked past Aron like he wasn’t even there, but Jonghyun could see his hands shaking. 

 

“Like you don’t have a guilty pleasure.” He said, realizing the silence had gone on for a little too long. “Mine’s just not that guilty.” 

 

“Anime fan and proud.” Minki joked. “You should get a badge. Start a group for other people like you.”

 

“Nah.” Jonghyun shook his head. “Not enough people would show up.” 

 

Minki laughed out loud at that, revealing a bright smile. It was nice. 

 

“Well,” Minki said, brushing his hands on his jeans and smiling nervously. “As much as I hate to cut this fun short, you’re at the office of the computer guy.” He gestured to a door labelled  **_Lee Jihoon_ ** . “He’ll get you sorted out.” 

“Thanks.” Jonghyun smiled at Minki. “I’ll see you around?” 

 

“Definitely.” Minki promised. “I’d better get to work, I’ve slacked off enough today.”

 

Jonghyun got a staff log in, and when he went to share the good news with Minhyun was promptly added to a group chat of him, Minhyun, Dongho and Minki. It was a mess of complaining about difficult clients and the overuse of stickers from Minki. He clocked out feeling a lot happier than when he had arrived in the morning, new numbers stored in his phone. 

  
The next morning, when he arrived in his office, there was already a take away coffee cup waiting for him, along with a bit of paper with ‘ _ anime fan and proud’  _ scrawled on it. There was a safety pin attached to it, and laughing a little, Jonghyun pinned it on. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me starting a chaptered fic despite having commitment issues!1!1  
> here's my twitter come yell at me when i never update [minkilov](https://twitter.com/minkilov)


End file.
